


Jon's Robin Briefs

by Neon_Noir



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Damijon - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Partial Nudity, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Noir/pseuds/Neon_Noir
Summary: Jon start to wear Robin underwear after developing a crush on Damian. How does Damian react when he finds out?





	Jon's Robin Briefs

The Fortress of Attitude was full of cold air, air that was mimicking the actions of wind due to a constant air conditioning system. One of two brightly colored boys was dripping wet and shivering.  
Jon’s teeth were rattling like he was toy filled with beads. Clothes absolutely soaked to the bone as he walked into the Fortress of Attitude from one of the transportation pods. Damian on the other hand was completely dry. Clearly the two had both experienced very different afternoons.  
“I-I really w-wish you wouldn’t have thrown m-me into the ocean like that-t.” Jon stuttered though his rattling teeth.  
“I had to corn-cob” Damian replied.  
“It made the perfect distraction in the fight”  
“It-t was s-still mean though” Jon spoke back  
Jon hadn’t taken a liking to what Damian called “a tactful decision”, because it really meant “Hey Jon, I’m gonna throw you off this building even though I know you can’t fly,” or “Jon I’m gonna attract all these lions to you good luck,” or “Jon mind if I stab you with some kryptonite” or most recent of all “Throwing you into the ocean will provide a much needed distraction for the enemy”. Definitely one of Jon’s least favorite part of going on missions with Damian.  
“I’m t-taking a shower” Jon began to walk towards the facility showers, were he could get out of his wet clothes.  
“When you get back, we’ll watch some anime. Will that make you feel better?” Damian asked as Jon was on his way out.  
“As long as it’s from this decade” Damian attempted to speak up, but Jon cut him off.  
“And not super dark and edgy, then maybe” Jon finished  
“Whatever you say corn-cob” Damian replied.  
Jon entered the bathroom and Damian immediately sighed in relief. Trying his hardest not to stare at Jon’s butt was mentally taxing. The whole time Jon was in the room, Damian had to advert his eyes from the superboy’s wet body. Now that Jon was gone Damian was o=alone with his thoughts.  
The way the soaked fabric stuck to his skin, practically as though the boy wasn’t wearing anything at. Water making the clothing translucent didn’t help either. Damian could practically see all the contours of Jon chest and torso through his Jacket. The lower half was the best part though. Wet denim sticking to Jon’s butt only left the color of Jon’s rear-end to Damian’s imagination. He could even see the outline of Jon’s underwear, down to the shape, revealing that Jons wears briefs.  
I shouldn’t be thinking about my friend like this, Damian thought to himself.  
Jon was in the bathroom where he could finally get out of his uncomfortably wet clothes. Cold and annoyed. Unzipped the jacket and to the floor Jon dropped it. Followed by his shirt. Kicking off his shoes, but before Jon took off his pants Jon turned on the shower. He wanted the water to be hot before his jumped in. Jon unzipped the front of his pants and slowly pulled his pants down to his ankles, then kicked off the rest. Hooking his thumbs into the elastic band of his underwear, Jon was just about to pull down his underwear when the door to the bathroom opened.  
“Jon, before you take a shower you should kno-” Damian poked his head inside the bathroom through the opened door.  
“Damian! Get out!” Jon yelled and Damian quickly closed the door behind him.  
“Sorry Jon I didn’t mean to- I didn’t think you’d undressed yet.” Damian’s face was bright red as a tomato, and hot like to sun as he tried to apologize for his action.  
“It’s ok Damian.” Jon’s face was red with embarrassment, but he felt better with the way he head embarrassment coming from Damian’s voice. He could almost swear he hear a voice crack coming from the other side of the door.  
“You didn’t see anything?” Jon asked “Did you?”.  
“Other than your Robin underwear, no.” Damian replied.  
Damian was only greeted with silence after his last joke, he could tell that he may have went too far.  
“Sorry Jon. I didn’t mean to make fun of you.” Damian apologized.  
“I’ll be in the movie room when you get out. Bye.” Damian turned his eyes to the floor and walked away. Making fun of your crush isn’t the best way to get him to like you Damian thought to himself as he walked away.  
Jon’s face continued to be red with embarrassment as he listen to Damian’s footsteps get quieter as he walked away. One of secrets pertaining his crush on Damian was found out. And by Damian no less.  
For some time now, Jon had started wearing Robin style undies ever since he admitted to his mom that he had a crush on the youngest boy-wonder. The ones he was wearing right now had a were red and black with a big “R” on the back of Jon’s butt. Of course Damian would be able to tell they were Robin-bran undies. His photographic memory would mean he now knew exactly what they looked like too.  
Jon wanted nothing more than to e out of them. He pulled them down to his ankles then stepped out of them one leg at a time.  
Jon stepped one foot into the shower, but recoiled in pain.  
“Ouch!” Jon tried not to yell too loud  
“What the H?!”  
Damian must’ve been their to tell Jon that the water in the FoA was hotter than normal. Much hotter.  
Jon turned the shower dial to a comfortably hot level and reach his hand in as test before he jumped in for a shower. When he got out, Jon redressed himself in his back-up clothes that he leaves in the fortress.  
Damian was sitting by himself in the movie room of the FoA, going through his laptop, trying to find anything to distract himself from thinking about the look of Jon’s butt in those Robin undies. Jon then entered the room and Damian’s face took on a more pinkish color.  
“I’m sorry about before. Seeing you naked and all.” Damian’s apology sounded sincere, unlike him really.  
“It’s ok” Jon replied.  
“Wasn’t that naked anyway” Jon accepted Damian’s apology and sat next to the Wayne boy.  
“So, can we watch MHA?” Jon wanted to watch one his favorite anime.  
“Sure” Damian pulled up an episode on his laptop the broadcasted it to the projector  
After a few episode of watching children’s anime Damian brought up a question that was on his mind the whole time.  
“What’s with the Robin undies corn-cob?” Damian asked.  
“U-Uh, Nothing” Jon quickly denied whatever Damian was trying to inquire with his question.  
“Are you hiding something from me?” Damian asked a second question.  
“N-no, of course I-I’m not” Jon’s face had begun to adopt a light wash of pink.  
“Jon?” Damian lost the mischief in his voice, he was sensing the embarrassment coming from Jon. Damian’s own romantic feelings towards the boy coming into his mind as well.  
“Do you like me?” Damian’s voice was more serious, more sincere.  
“Yeah.” Jon replied.  
“Yeah I do.”  
“Do you like me Damian?” Jon asked Damian the same question.  
Damian face had begun to glow pink as well.  
“Yes I do.” Damian answered.  
The two closed their eyes and slowly leaned in towards the other. A soft kiss closed the distance between the two boys. It didn't last more than a second though. When they pulled apart, they simply looked into the other’s eyes,  
“That was my first kiss” Jon said first  
"That was my first kiss too” Damian said back.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up with is a Discord chat. I HC that Jon wears briefs, but Damian wears boxer-briefs


End file.
